


Roasted

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [13]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF, The Royal Variety Performance (UK TV) 2018
Genre: Age Play, Begging, Consequences, Crying, Cuckolding, D/s, Daddy/boi, Disobedience, Domination, Emotional pain, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Master/Servant, Obedience, Ownership, Physical Pain, Poetry, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Silence, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, advent calendar fic, capitulation, corner time, denial of attention, denial of service, denial of touch, distancing, kinky poetry, new and interesting ways of hurting Alex, restrictions, unable to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 14: Cookingsometimes my disobedience is so bad, my Master must punish me in public





	Roasted

**Author's Note:**

> Look, ngl, days later and I'm still pondering Greg and Alex at this year’s Royal Variety Performance and I mean, if I had planned to write some sort of sweet cooking fic for this prompt before, yeah nah, that’s not happening. All I can think about is just how beautifully and precisely Greg managed to utterly humiliate Alex in the space of, perhaps, no more than 10 minutes of screen time together? I mean, Jesus Christ, Greg. That was so savage and so brutal and I loved every minute of it jfc. I have never seen more fear in Alex’s eyes than I did during that show. 
> 
> (Also, in case you're wondering where Dec 13 went, the prompt was Christmas Tree, and all I could think of to do was finally put up the Taskmaster Christmas tree I'd been planning for a while bc I couldn't think of any fic to write.)

the final vestiges are gone  
He has taken over my entire life  
reduced to nothing, in chains, bound tight  
He’s taken it all, obediently i’ve given it all to Him  
He has my wife, my children, and now, finally, my band  
it all belongs to Him  
i own nothing, i am nothing, everything i am is His  
sidelined, kicked out, invisible, and in silence  
powerless, defeated, i never even fought Him  
reduced to His footman, no longer trusted  
to serve as i wish  
this is my punishment, my utter humiliation, for all to see  
He may as well have put me in shackles that night  
i felt them so keenly every time i stood near Him  
afraid of what else He might do  
but i have nothing left  
He has taken everything from my life  
i stand in the corner, watching, silent, waiting for Him now  
i was told not to move, which just causes more pain for me  
i know what i’ve done, this is the price, it’s all i deserve  
from my dear beloved Master  
i dare not speak His name now  
i’m not allowed to speak His name  
i must only speak when spoken to  
He does not wish to hear me, i must not speak  
He does not see me  
i am invisible to Him, i cry alone in my bed  
He no longer touches me, i am bereft of His comfort  
there is nothing to do but wait  
perhaps He might forgive me one day  
until then, i will wait  
and i will cry for Him, i will beg at His feet in submission  
i will let Him trample me down, tread all over my broken body  
what else can i do? He is utterly absent from me  
He is not yet ready to hear my most humble apologies  
there is nothing to do  
my Master took everything that i own  
i have nothing left now, except Him  
i must always wear my collar now, it feels so heavy  
this is the kind of pain i hate most of all  
i wish He’d hit me  
whip me, beat me, paddle me, hurt me, Master, please, i’m begging You  
don’t leave me so bereft of love  
don’t keep Your distance from me, Master  
please turn Your face to me, dear Master  
i have learned my lesson  
this kind of pain is killing me, please, Sir, come back  
it has been days, Sir, so many long days, dear Master  
if You hate me so much, Sir, why can’t i leave?  
i wish i could forget that night  
i planned it with You  
the pain tore my little heart out  
i didn’t realise how bad it was going to be until it started  
by then, it was too late to stop it, too late to leave  
i had to let You destroy me so completely in front of everyone  
and keep my bitter silence  
You dressed me so i stood out  
so that everyone could always see me  
that i was set apart from You  
set apart from the band that i'd spent so long creating  
You just took it all  
and i could say nothing, i just accepted it all obediently  
i knew this was my punishment, that i deserved all this humiliation, i bowed at Your feet  
once it was all over, dear Master  
and my body was in such pain  
and yet You did nothing  
i longed for Your touch, to know that You loved me  
but there was nothing but contempt from You, and i wilted  
in my cowardice, i said nothing, i was too afraid, Sir  
i was afraid i might just make things worse, dear Master  
i know i disobeyed You  
i know i deserved all this  
i did not listen to You, Sir  
so You chose to punish me before all those people on that night  
even if no one knew i was being punished, and it was so quick, but so painful  
then You took me home  
You did not speak to me, except to tell me to go to bed, which i did  
but You took away my little bed  
all i was given was a corner  
and a scraggy old towel to use  
You collared me in silence  
and now i wait for You, Master, to forgive your boy  
forgive me, dear Master, please, let me back into Your heart  
for how much longer will You punish me for my disobedience?  
i am completely at Your mercy, Sir


End file.
